


In Broken Beats

by ReliantWishes



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Thorin is a tad OOC, due to the adorableness that is Child!Bilbo, he's just too stinkin' adorable, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReliantWishes/pseuds/ReliantWishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Anon on the Hobbit-kink meme.</p><p>Time is a brisk wind, for each hour it brings something new... but who can understand and measure its sharp breath, its mystery and its design?  ~Paracelsus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The pounding at the door echoed throughout the halls of Bilbo's home, silencing the laughter of the dwarfs present. Gandalf looked up at Bilbo and with a soft voice, he spoke.

"He's here."

The dwarfs were now silent and only looked at each other with solemn expressions.

Bilbo looked around the kitchen quickly in nervous shock, and he clenched his suspenders tight to keep his hands from shaking. 

Whoever was at the door must be very important to all of them to cause this much silence when just moments ago they were laughing and tossing his mother's china all through the halls.

The wizard moved through the throng of dwarfs, making his way to the door, Bilbo close behind him.

"Who's here? Gandalf? Who else have you invited here without telling me?" The hobbit whispered harshly at him.

Gandalf paused, turned and looked down at the hobbit, a faint twinkle in his eyes, and shook his head. 

"Well, let's open this door and find out, why don't we?"

And with no preamble or warning, Gandalf unlatched the door, turned the handle, and let it swing open to allow the hooded figure access indoors.

And as Bilbo moved forward to meet yet another un-invited guest, a rough velvety voice spoke, freezing him in his place.

"Gandalf."

'No, it can't be...'

Large hands, roughened by years of hard labor pulled at the clasp of the cloak 

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice."

Bilbo wordlessly snorted. 'Lost your way twice? How? I live right in the top-most hill!'

The figure pulled the cloak off, finally removing the hood, and revealing an all too familiar face that had not been seen since years past.

"No..."

The figure turned and familiar icy blue eyes locked with his and widened in recognition.

Time stood still for a split second, then it was shattered as they both spoke at the same time.

"Thorin?"

"Bilbo?" 

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

 

"You see, my dear Frodo, that day wasn't the first I had met Thorin, Son of Thrain, King Under The Mountain. Oh no, that first meeting took place far before that, when I had still a fierce love for adventure and needed no coaxing out the door by a meddling wizard. It was a time when I knew him only as a blacksmith and a friend, and long years before I would find out that he was a king in exile. How was I to know that a single glowing mark upon my door would lead to where I now am at..."

"After the Dragon Smaug had laid seige to Erebor and driven the dwarfs from their rightful home, they laid scattered across the whole of Middle-Earth, finding new homes where they could and selling their skills for far less than what they were really worth.

Prince Thorin also journeyed, wandering far across the lands, selling his skills as a blacksmith. 

One such journey brought him to the forest of Bywater.

And THAT is where I come in.


	2. When I first Met You...

I was but a little fauntling then, much too young to be on my own, but my Took side was thrumming with excitement for that day was the first time I really remember visiting the marketplace of Hobbiton. I was amazed with it all.

Mother and father had needed to resupply the pantry of Bag End.

I was swept away by the excitement of it it all and in the hustle and bustle I got seperated from them.

A women with beautiful dark curls wearing a sunbonnet reached a hand out.

"Here, Bilbo, dear. Take my hand."

When only silence echoed back to her, and no small hand grasped hers, the woman looked down quickly. When she found that her son was indeed not there, she turned around, her eyes scanning the marketplace for any sign of honey-colored curls and wide brown eyes.

When she realized that her son is no where to be found, panicked filled her and she yelled his name,

"Bilbo!"

Her husband, a handsome gentlehobbit with beautiful mahagony hair and dancing blue eyes, automatically knew from the tone of her voice that something was wrong. He quickly excused himself from ordering from the butcher to jog back to her side.

"Bella, my darling, what is wrong?"

"Bungo, it's Bilbo! He's not here! I looked away for just a moment...just a moment, and then he was gone! We need to find him now!"

Bungo gently grabbed Belladonna by the shoulders and spoke softly to her.

"Bella, we are in the middle of Hobbiton Market, he can't have gone too far."

At his words, she relaxed, but only by a bit.

A Few Hours Before...

The young dwarf prince, on his way to Ered Luin, had decided to stop in Bywater to see if his blacksmith trade was needed.

He went straight to the tavern. Which was the best place to go to hear of all going-ons in any town or village.

He ordered a bowl of stew and an ale before asking.

He was disappointed by what he heard.

"Bywater has a decent enough blacksmith so work would be scarce for you, Master Dwarf. If you are needing work, you could always try in Hobbiton." The barkeep told him, refilling his pint of ale.

Thorin nodded his head in thanks as he continued to eat.

"Hobbiton. Is it far?"

The barkeep shook his head, "Not far at all. Just a little ways from here, you just have to follow the road west and then when the road splits into three different directions, just take the road that leads north. You won't miss it."

"Do they have an inn?"

The man nodded again, "Aye. The Green Dragon and reasonably priced too."

Thorin wordlessly snorted as soon as he heard the name.

'Dragons...'

It seemed that where-ever he went, or how far he went, he would never be free from that blasted dragon.

He pushed the bowl forward as he stood. He slipped his pack back on and when he adjusted the pack, he threw his cloak over that, adjusting the clasp.

"It is getting rather late, Master Dwarf. I do have rooms available, if you'd like one for the night?"

Thorin shook his head, "There is nothing out there that can bring harm to me."

The barkeep raised his hands in defeat, "No offense meant, sir. I mearly meant that you have been traveling a longs way already and thought you might have need of a rest."

"I will rest when I reach Hobbiton." With those words, the dwarf prince left the tavern and began his journey down the road to the aforementioned town.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

It took Bungo and Belladonna no time to gather some volunteers to look for their boy.

Although the older hobbit ladies just shook their heads at them.

"It's normal for a first time mother to worry so. After your third fauntling or so, it gets much easier." One told, patting her hand in assurance.

"There is nothing here or near here that can hurt that boy or any of us for that matter." Another older lady stated bluntly, hoping to assuage Bella's fears.

But for Belladonna Baggins nee Took, she knew of more terrors in the world than any other Hobbit there, so she was not easily swayed by their words.

As the sun began to set over the town, the hustle and bustle began to slow and the noises began to fade as the day's last purchases were agreed on and the stalls began to clear out.

She stood on the bridge over the inlet from the river, watching as the lanterns were lit, and other mothers herded their children in for the last meal of the day.

She looked up at her husband as he approached, tears gathering in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her as she crumpled against him, sobbing. "I want him back, Bungo! I want my baby back in my arms!"

He laid a kiss on her temple. "We'll find him, my dear. Bilbo's strong, just like you. He'll be okay."

She sniffled as she looked back out across the water, scanning the horizon.

'My dear Bilbo...where are you?'

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

He was nearly there, he could see a soft light in the distance. His feet sped up as he thought of the soft bed and warm food awaiting him.

That was until a faint noise caught his attention.

Thorin paused, listening for the sound again.

There! He turned to the forest to the far right of him.

"Hep!" The voice was high-pitched and very difficult to make out this far away.

'Hep? What manner of speech was that?'

It wasn't until he approached the edge of the trees that he heard it more clearly.

"Help!"

It was a child!

He needed no more incentive than that and he was drawing his shortsword, and running off through the trees.

"Child?! Do you hear me?!" He called out, but after a few seconds, no replay came.

"If you can hear me, call out! I will not hurt you!"

"You yell loud mister."

Thorin turned sharply at the reply and found a strange sight.

The child was small, much more than a dwarrow child. His round face had splotches of mud her and there, but he could make out wide brown eyes and chubby cheeks, and a head full of honey-colored curls. His clothes were also muddied and ripped and his feet were bare.

It wasn't until he looked more closely, that he noticed that the child's feet seemed too large for his body and that there was a small tuft of dark brown hair on the tops of both of them.

"Mister?" The child's voice shook him from his study.

"Are you hurt?" He replied, sheathing his sword.

The child shook his head, the motion causing his curls to go bouncing.

"No. I'ma lost."

"How did you get out here?"

The child smiled, a wide and brightening smile that reminded him of his nephews. That thought made his chest ache, but he pushed it away quickly.

"I was lookin' for elves, f'course. Then it started gettin' dark. I got scared."

Thorin scowled at the answer and shook his head.

"Where is your home?"

"With my mum and da, f'course." The little boy answered, looking smug.

The prince inwardly groaned at the reply. 'Of course.'

"Is it in Hobbiton?"

The little boy nodded his head furiously. "Yes! I was there with mum and da getting nums for the house."

'Nums?' He must have had a confused look on his face, because the boy started naming them off for him.

"Cheese, rolls, apples, strawberries, and fish...OH! And mushrooms! You can't forget the mushrooms!" The child clapped his hands excitedly.

Thorin smirked in amusement at the boy's enthusiasm. 'He gets just as excited as Fili and Kili at the mention of sweetcakes.'

An owl hooted just then and the boy jumped.

"What was that?"

"It was an owl, nothing more. Here, I'll take you back home."

The boy nodded, then jumped down from the log he was standing on, and when he was right in front of him, he stopped.

"What's your name, mister?"

"It's Thorin. And yours child?"

"Mine's Bilbo!"

Then the child shocked Thorin by holding up his arms, indicating to the dwarf that he wanted him to pick him up.

Thorin grudgingly stooped down and picked him up, swinging him onto his shoulders, which caused the child to let out a shout of glee, which in turn caused him to chuckle.

"Let's get you home, little one."

The sky was darkening as he neared the outskirts of Hobbiton carrying a little boy with honey-colored curls that had somehow, in that short amount of time, awoke a fierce protectiveness in him.


	3. Friendship Starts With a Handshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listened to 'Concerning Hobbits' from the Lord of the Rings Soundtrack for this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More child!Bilbo cuteness at hand. You have been warned.

By the time they reached the town, it was nightfall and he could feel the child fighting sleep, his head kept dropping onto his and then swiftly jumping back away.

"I could carry you the rest of the way, that way you can rest, little one."

"Not sweepy..." Was the mumbled reply.

'Stubborn boy.' He was once again reminded of his nephews. He rolled his eyes and with a small smile, he pulled the sleepy boy from off his shoulders with little complaint and wrapped him in his cloak, holding him close with both arms.

The boy sighed and then turned toward him, sticking a thumb into his mouth, and snuggling deeper into his chest.

A warmth spread through Thorin's chest at the sight.

This child was so trusting. He did not know him but came to him willing. 'Such a strange little child.'

He was startled out of his thoughts by a yell.

"BILBO!"

He looked up to see a woman approaching, who looked very much the same as the boy he carried, but different colored hair.

'She must be the boy's mother.'

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Night had fallen over Hobbiton and still Belladonna Baggins stood on that bridge, hoping and praying to Eru that her boy would come running round that corner, scared but unharmed.

Bungo placed a hand on her lower back. "My dear, we've been waiting her for hours. You should go home and get some rest. I'll stay here and wait for him."

She shook her head, "I won't sleep until he's back home and not a moment before."

He turned her to face him, a sad frown marring his features. "Bella..."

She turned away from him angrily, "Don't you dare say it, Bungo Baggins! I won't think it."

At that moment she looked up and saw a rather odd sight.

It was a dwarf, it had to be. He was too short to be a man or elf and definitely too tall and hairy to be a hobbit.

She knew for she had seen his kind before when she went on a trip to Ered Luin with Gandalf.

But what really caught her attention was what he was carrying, or rather who.

Her heart leapt into her throat and she took off at a run, catching a hand on one of the lightpost at the end of the bridge to turn herself in his direction.

Bungo raced after her, "Bella?!" But she didn't hear him.

She didn't hear him nor notice that in her haste to get to the dwarf, her bonnet flew off, only yelling out one name.

"BILBO!"

When she reached the dwarf, she was breathing heavily and tears stained her face.

"Thank you, oh thank you!" She reached her arms out for Bilbo.

Thorin hesitated for just a moment, 'This is his mother. What are you doing?'

"Is he hurt?"

Shaking his head, he reluctantly handed the sleeping child over to her waiting arms, "He is not injured. He had stated that he got lost looking for elves."

Bella gave a teary laugh, as she wrapped her arms around her sleeping son. "Adventurous boy! I'm afraid he gets that from me."

"Bella, dear?" Bungo ran up beside her. When he saw his son was unhurt and only asleep, he gave a sigh of relief.

She turned to face her husband, "You were right, darling. He came back but not alone."

Bungo reached out and clasped one of Thorin's hands in both of his and shook it. "Thank you sir. For finding our son. How can we ever repay you?"

Bella piped up, "With a warm meal and a place to sleep for the night for starters, I should think."

Thorin was shocked. "There is no need, Madam. The inn will be just fine for me."

She shook her head, "Nonsense. You brought our son back to us. What sort of hobbits would we be if we didn't repay your kindness with our own."

Thorin moved to reply, but was stopped by a sleepy yawn from her arms.

The boy blinked several times and then turned wide, sleepy brown eyes at him, "You coming home wif us?"

How could he say no...so he nodded.

The boy gave a great smile, before sticking his thumb back in his mouth and curling into his mother's body, falling back to sleep.

Bella looked at him with a soft smile on his face. "My name is Belladonna Baggins and this is my husband Bungo Baggins."

Thorin smiled softly, "Thorin."

"Well, welcome to Hobbiton, Mister Thorin."

"So he followed us to Bag End and was pleased to learn that Hobbits and dwarves had much in common, especially when it came to food."

"And it was the next day that Thorin was even more pleased to learn that there was need for a Blacksmith in the village and he immediately offered his services."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Over the course of the next few weeks, Thorin became well-known through Hobbiton not only as the strange dwarf who brought Bilbo back, but more so as a highly sought after smith.

He never ran out of work and the pay was decent.

And he always spent his mornings and evenings with the Baggins family, and a few afternoons inbetween.

He was invited, by Bungo and Belladonna to stay in one of the spare rooms of Bag End and they wouldn't take no for an answer, so he stayed there.

He would sit with Bungo in the living room, smoking his pipe after the last meal of the day. Then he would be pulled by Bilbo into his room to tuck him into bed and tell him grand stories about the great dwarf warriors of old.

He could feel the tension and long-held anger starting to leave his shoulders and he was coming to find the small village rather peaceful.

Until the day that messenger arrived.


	4. Farewells and Promises Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for fluff and cuteness due to child!Bilbo being so stinkin' adorable. Thorin might be a tad OOC, due to child!Bilbo.

Thorin opened the door of Bag End and stepped in, taking off his cloak, and hanging it up next to a small brown cloak on the wall, but he did not move from the vacinity of the door.

"Torin! Torin! Mama, Torin's back! "

"It's Thorin and Mister at that, Bilbo Baggins!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head at the butchering of his name, but brushed it off at the sound of running feet getting louder as the boy got closer. His eyes landed on a fast moving blur approaching him and he barely had a moment to brace himself when the boy launched himself at him.

Thorin's arms shot out and he was able to catch him in mid-jump, causing the boy to dissolve into giggles.

"M'ser Thorin!"

"Hello again, little one!"

"Put me down!"

Thorin barely kept his facial expression straight.

"Now why ever would I do that? You are the one who attacked me, little one. I daresay a clear offensive strike is warranted."

Bilbo's eyes widened and he shook his head back and forth. "No, NO! No, M'ser Thorin!"

The dwarf lifted the boy up and began to tickle his sides , causing the boy to burst into riotess laughter.

"NO...haha! HahaHA! Mis...mister Tho-rin...st-stop!"

A woman's voice broke through their fun. "Alright, you two, that's enough. Bilbo, you still have chores to do."

Bilbo groaned out loud, "Momma...I want to play with M'ser Thorin, pwease?"

Bella put a hand on her hip and pointed a wooden spoon at the boy. "Only if you get your chores done."

"Yay!" Bilbo threw a little fist in the air, which drew a chuckle from Thorin, and he ran to get them finished.

"And I mean all of them! With no complaint!" She added after him, smiling at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Mister Thorin, I have stew in the pot, if you'd like some?"

"Yes, thank you."

He followed her into the small kitchen where she set him at the table and placed a full bowl of stew, a tankard of mead, and a small basket of rolls. "What of Bungo? Is he still out at the farm?"

She nodded as she busied herself washing up the dishes. "You've actually just missed him. The fences are still not mended, although I dare say that those tools you made have helped considerably."

"My thanks."

A pounding at the door made them both pause, her as she was wiping a plate clean and him as the spoon was halfway to his mouth.

It was then that Bungo burst through the door at a run.

He looked distraught and out of breath.

"Mister Thorin, I think you better come outside."

Thorin stood quickly, dropping his spoon into his bowl, and followed Mr. Baggins to the front door. "What is it? Is there trouble?"

Bungo looked very nervous all of a sudden. "There was another dwarf at The Green Dragon asking for you. Big fella, lots of markings all over him. Looked rather grumpy, that was until Mrs. Bracegirdle gave him a plate of her strawberry and rhubarb cookies."

Thorin's eyes widened as the door opened to reveal a familiar face to him.

"About time I found ye, laddie."

"Mister Dwalin, it has been far too long, my friend." Thorin smiled at his old friend and they grabbed each other's left arm.

"Aye that it has, Thorin, but I don't like the reason for it."

Instantly Thorin's mind began to swirl with worry, "What has happened, Dwalin?"

The tattoed dwarf nodded solemnly, "It's not news to be sharing in the open." Ice filled his veins, and as he moved to reply, a little voice called out.

"M'ser Thorin, Ima all done wif my chores!"

Bilbo came running out the house and stopped dead in his tracks at seeing the large dwarf next to Thorin.

The boy looked at him with trepidation, but with a nod from Thorin, he walked up to the tattoed dwarf and held out a hand.

"Ima Bilbo."

Dwalin chuckled as he crouched down and gently wrapped the little hand in one of his larger ones and shook.

"Dwalin, at yer service, little one."

The warrior stood up and nodded at Thorin. "We'll be needing somewhere to talk privately."

Belladonna shook herself from her momentary shock, "You can use the sitting room, Mister Thorin. We'll stay out here while you tend to your business."

Bungo nodded in agreement, "Of course. Will you be needing some refreshments as well?"

Dwalin perked up at the question, "Ya got any cookies?"

Thorin rolled his eyes and shook his head at his friend.

He clapped a hand to Dwalin's back, "You haven't changed at all my friend, well, except for the sudden lack of hair on the top of your head."

Dwalin sputtered at his words, but the smirk on his face belied his amusement at them.

Bella grabbed Bilbo's hand, "Come on Bilbo, you and me can go and get some more strawberries at the market."

"But momma?"

"No buts, Bo. Mister Thorin has very important business to take care of. You know what important means right?"

"Yes, momma." A dejected Bilbo allowed his mother to lead him down the path and away from Thorin and his new, but very interesting looking visitor, Dwalin.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Dwalin inhaled the cookies as soon as they were set down, pulling a chuckle from Thorin.

The chuckle died his throat when Dwalin spoke.

"The settlement at Ered Luin was attacked."

"Causalties?"

Dwalin dropped his eyes to study the floor. "Fifteen total in dead."

"Fifteen would not warrant you coming to tell me in person. What else has happened?" Thorin asked.

Dwalin looked him straight in the eye. "The lady Dis's husband was counted among them."

Thorin struggled with himself to ask the next question. "And what of my sister."

"The lady Dis is inconsolable. Even her sons cannot get through to her. The healers fear that she will waste away in her grief."

Thorin closed his eyes in pain at the news.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder, "You are needed, my friend. I fear that the Lady Dis's life depends on it."

He nodded in agreement. "Very well. We'll leave at first light."

Dwalin shook his head, "Nay, there is no time to be wasting. We should leave as soon as possible."

A very big part of him wanted to stay as long as possible in this town, but he knew that Dwalin spoke the truth.

"Very well. Give me a moment to pack and say my goodbyes."

The gruff warrior uncrossed his arms and gave a nod. "I'll just go and fetch the ponies, then."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Bella sniffled as she pressed a covered basket into his hands. "Here are some sandwiches, also some freshly baked sweetcakes and some cookies from Mrs. Bracegirdle for your friend."

"You have my thanks, Mrs. Baggins."

"You be sure to come back and visit when your able to, and make sure to write. I know Bilbo would love to hear about your adventures."

She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Farewell, Mister Thorin."

Then she turned, dabbing at her eyes, and went inside the house.

Bungo held out a hand, and as they shook, he said his farewell, "Farewell, Mister Thorin, It's been a pleasure having you in our house and do make sure to visit every once in a while. You'll always be welcome at Bag End."

Before he released his hand, he took a small bag from his vest pocket and pressed it into his hands. "A bit of the old Toby. I thought you'd want some for the road since you seemed to like the flavor of it."

The dwarf prince nodded, "You have my thanks, Bungo."

Mr. Baggins stepped back and gave a sharp nod. "Until next we meet, Mister Thorin."

Thorin turned to his pony, but before he could pull himself up into the saddle, a weight slammed into his legs, making him stumble, and a small voice cried out.

"Don't go, M'ser Thorin! I'll behave, I pwomise."

He peeled the boy from his legs and an ache began to spread through his chest at the sight of tears.

He kneeled and brushed the tears from Bilbo's face. "You have not misbehaved, little one. You were a great host and a great friend. No matter how long it takes, I will return here."

The boy hiccuped and wiped at his nose with his sleeve, "Pwomise?"

"I swear to you, on my honor, that I will try my hardest to return as fast as I can, little one."

He's caught off guard yet again when the boy throws his arms around his neck in a hug, but it warms his heart and when he pulls away, the smile the boy gives him chases the ache away.

Bella, with tears fresh on her face, picks her son up as he mounts the waiting pony.

He gives a nod to Dwalin and they nudge their ponies forward.

As they trot down the dirt pay leading away from Bag End and toward Ered Luin, he hears him cry out,

"I'll miss you!"

He turns his head to look back and raises a single hand in farewell.

'And I you, little one.'


	5. Love Start With a Smile...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I listened to 'Promise' by Thomas Bergersen while writing this chapter.

An uneasy feeling crept up Thorin's spine as he nudged his pony forward. It had been almost 8 years since he set foot in the Shire and he was unsure how he would be welcomed back or even welcomed at all.

The situation with his sister was the reason for his rather long delay. She had tried too many times to end her own life, and had to be on constant watch day and night.

As the years passed; the pain began to lessen, and she began to brighten again, until finally she had regained her strength and was able to be on her own yet again.

During that time, he had had the task of taking care of his nephews, taking from his experience of caring for Bilbo at times during his stay in Bag End. He enjoyed that time with both of them, but it made him think of the promise he made to a little brown eyed boy that he had come to adore.

He had found himself refraining from telling the two boys about the Shire, or of Bilbo. It was as if by telling them, that the Shire would turn out to be nothing more than a story, a dream, that it would no longer exist and his chest ached at the thought.

He was pulled from his thoughts as he crested over the hill, just making out a faint light in the distance and his heart began to race.

He dug a booted heel into his pony's side, spurring the pony to a fast trot. A jolt of nervousness struck him when he laid eyes on the familiar little green door.

He had made a promise to Bilbo all those years ago and he was making good on it today.

He slowed the pony to a halt, dismounted, and tied the reins to the fence.

He untied the saddlebags, pulling them off and throwing them over his shoulder with a soft smile. 'These gifts should more than make up for my long absence.'

He could faintly hear the click-clacking of silverware against china as he approached the door, and his smile grew.

He breathed in deep, his shoulders relaxed and the tension fled his limbs as he took in the faint floral scent of the air. Then he raised a hand and knocked three times on the round door.

The click-clacking went silent, then there was a scrapping noise as chairs were pushed back violently.

Then he heard pounding and stomping,that meant that bare feet were running rather than walking as they approached the door. Thorin rolled his eyes, 'Bilbo hasn't changed at all. Always in a hurry.'

His smile was quickly replaced by confusion when the door swung open. 'What in Durin's name?'

In front of him stood not the chubby, round-faced child he had left behind, but rather a teenaged version of Bilbo.

The slightly ruddy skin and baby fat was gone, replaced with fine features and clear, pale skin. Those brown eyes that once seemed too large for his body, now fit perfectly. His hair still kept that dark honey color, but was slightly longer, but still unkempt barely hiding slightly pointed ears.

He was smiling at him, bright and shining, with tears in his eyes and Thorin could not help but admit that Bilbo had grown into a breath-takingly handsome young man.

But before he could think anymore on it, Bilbo launched himself at him, wrapping his arms around his neck with a yell.

"Mister Thorin!"

All Thorin could do was wrap his arms around him as uneasiness filled him again. He gripped Bilbo's arms, noting the slight muscle build in them, and pushed him back a step, looking at him closely. He had gotten tall in his absence too. He reached the middle of his bicep.

"You've grown." He stated, obviously.

A jolt went through him when Bilbo tipped his head back and laughed. He gently punched Thorin's arm.

"Of course I've grown! You HAVE been gone for 8 years."

A voice from behind Bilbo caught his attention.

"We are so glad to see you again, Mister Thorin."

Thorin was shocked to see the amount of grey in both Bungo and Belladonna's curls and could only nod in greeting to either of them. 'Just how fast do Hobbits age?'

Bilbo dropped his chin to his chest. "We didn't think you were ever coming back."

He looked back down at Bilbo, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder before he spoke.

"Do you not remember? I made an oath to return, little one, and a dwarf never goes back on his oath."

When Bilbo lifts his head, the smile he gives in answer is blinding and Thorin feels rooted to the spot, smiling back nervously.

'Why, in Durin's name, am I suddenly feeling so nervous?'

He shifts his feet, when a weight on his shoulder reminds him of the saddlebags he brought with him.

He speaks again, patting the bag draped over his shoulder. "May we move into the sitting room? I have brought gifts back from my stay in Ered Luin."

Bilbo's eyes dance merrily as he bounces from foot to foot in his excitement, then grabs his hand just like he did 8 years ago, and pulls him with him down the hall.

Thorin shakes his head. 'You haven't changed at all, Bilbo. Not at all.'

When they were halfway down the hall, he yelled back, "Well, stop standing there, mum and da! Come on! Don't you want to see what Thorin brought us?"

Thorin laughs then, deep and booming, which in turn causes the young man with the curls of honey and eyes like earth to laugh and something loosens in his chest.


	6. First Blushes and Startling Truths

The previous evening had lasted well into the night. It was filled with merriment as the four of them shared events that had passed in the 8 years since they had parted.

And no one was more on the edge of his seat than Bilbo himself, as he stared in awe at Thorin as he spoke.

When Thorin's eyes shifted to lock with Bilbo's, he watched as a faint tinge of pink had flooded the boy's cheeks, and he lifted a single eyebrow in response which caused the boy to break the eye contact and look down at the red-bound journal and ink set he had given him.

The inks were a collection of colors handpicked by Thorin himself. There was a rich brown that had immediately reminded Thorin of Bilbo's wide eyes, a shimmering gold that represented the rich honey of Bilbo's curls, vibrant green echoed the little round door to Bag End, and a brillant blue that was the very color of the sky above Hobbiton. "I thought you would like them...for your studies, of course."

Bilbo threw his arms around Thorin's neck. "Thank you, Thorin! I will use them all the time!"

He contributed the shiver going down his spine from the touch to the fading heat of the dying fireplace.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

It was shortly after all gifts were passed out that they all decided to turn in for the night, and a very reluctant

Bilbo was sent to his room by his mother and father, who were unaffected by his rather loud and vocal,

"But mum!"

"No buts, Bilbo Baggins, or did you forget about your chores tomorrow."

Bilbo snorted, "Chores? More like punishment..."

"Well then, perhaps a bit of both. You did take almost a full bushel of tomatoes from Farmer Maggot's garden."

Thorin's interest was peaked, and he leaned forward, quickly looking to Bilbo, who was avoiding meeting his eyes, but he could see a faint tinge of pink once again on his cheeks.

"It was only one bushel of tomatoes, mum! Hardly anything to throw a fuss about."

"Only tomatoes?"

Bilbo shifted from foot to foot, his eyes widening, and the pink on his cheeks ever darkening.

"Yes, it was only one bushel of tomatoes, along with two dozen carrots, one sack of potatoes, three cabbages, and don't even get me started on the mushrooms you pinched last week." Belladonna had walked towards him, one hand on her hip, punctuating each stolen item with a jab into his chest.

"It was enough vegetables to set up a grocer's stall, so don't you dare, 'mum' me. You get your hind end in bed and I expect you to be up bright and early to help Farmer Maggot with delivering vegetables to the market and anything else he may need a hand with."

A small part of Thorin couldn't help but be impressed. Impressed that a young lad like Bilbo was able to get that much food without getting caught, well almost.

He also tried not to think how becoming the blush made the young man look.

Bilbo dropped his head to his chest and nodded slowly. "Yes, mum. I'm sorry."

He turned to Thorin, "Good night, Thorin. Thank you again for the gift."

The dwarf gave a nod, "You are quite welcome. Good night, little one."

Bilbo moved over to his mother and father, and gave each a hug, saying his good nights, before he plodded down the hallway behind Thorin to his room, tucking the red bound journal under his chin and clutching it to his chest with one arm, while carrying the inks with the other.

He stopped when he reached his door and stretched his head back out into the hallway to gaze once more at the broad back of the dwarf, his cheeks a dark pink and a soft smile on his face.

He softly spoke under his breath, "Welcome home, Thorin."

All of a sudden, as if hearing him, the dwarf turned to glance down the hall, a questioning look on his face.

Bilbo jumped back, pressing himself against the wall, the bag of inks clutched to his chest.

His smile grew once more before he ducked into his room, closing the door softly behind him.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

Thorin had for a moment thought that someone was watching him, so he turned his head to look behind him, when he didn't see Bilbo in the hallway, he shook his head slightly before turning back to face both Belladonna and Bungo.

"It was eight years, almost to the day that I had last left this house, and yet you both look as if far longer had passed. Why?"

Bungo frowned at his feet.

Belladonna nodded from her seat and started to speak. "We age much faster than dwarrows do, Thorin. We thought you knew already, from all those tales you told us."

There was a violent urge within Thorin and before he could stop himself, the words left him in a rush. "How fast DO Hobbits age?"

Belladonna nodded, "I knew this question would come sooner or later. I do have some knowledge of dwarf lifespan, seeing as I did some traveling when I was younger. I know that dwarfs live to be 250 or more years, but we hobbits only live to be about a hundred, although there are a few lucky ones that live just a bit longer than that."

'Bilbo...'

"And how old is Bilbo now?"

"He is only 22, but for every year a dwarf ages, we age two."

So Bilbo, although much younger than he, would grow old much faster.

Thorin nodded, then stilled when the realization hit him, dread settling in his veins like ice, making his chest ache. His eyes tingled and burned, but he would not let a single tear fall, no matter how painful the news was.

He would see the young boy-nay-young man, grow old and die right before his eyes.

And he didn't know if he could handle that.

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

A pounding at his bedroom door woke him and he groggily blinked his eyes.

"Thorin! Mister Thorin! Are you awake?"

Thorin groaned, 'How is he so wide-eyed and awake?'

He flipped onto his stomach and slammed the pillow over his head, trying to muffle the sounds at the door and silently willing the boy to leave him to more sleep.

When the knocking ceased, for a brief moment Thorin thought he had won, until the handle jiggled and the creak of the door opening told him otherwise.

"Now come on, sleepyhead, you have already missed breakfest, second breakfest, and elevensies! At this rate, you're going to miss lunch as well!"

Thorin grumbled under his breath about meddling hobbits and their need for numerous meals, that was until his stomach growled loudly, causing the young man to giggle violently.

He groaned again, pushing himself up sitting, his back facing Bilbo.

After a moment he stood and turned around.

Bilbo's cheeks turned a dark pink and his eyes went wide at the sight of Thorin's bare chest. He was broad, with well-defined muscles, and covered in a sparse pelt of thick black hair.

"Bilbo, are you well?"

The dwarf received no answer from the wide-eyed hobbit. Again he tried as he walked slowly towards him, as if half expecting him to bolt.

As he got closer, he could see the pink tinge again coloring his cheeks. A part of him, deep down, felt smug by the confused, wild look in Bilbo's eyes as he tried to look at anything but him.

He swallowed thickly as Thorin approached him, backing up until he hit the edge of the open door. He grabbed the handle in embarassment, "Uhh, I..uhhm." He gulps loudly, "IthinkIhearmumcallingme, bye."

He quickly pulled the door behind him as he fled out of the room.

Bilbo couldn't get out of there fast enough and when the door closed, he slumped against it, holding a hand to his chest, hoping to calm the furious rhythm his heart was beating against his ribs.

Not knowing that on the other side, a dwarf prince was standing at the edge of his bed, staring at the door, feeling just as confused as he was.

With only one thought running through their minds,

'What just happened?'


	7. Starts With a Kiss...Ends With a Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE!!! And I have the next chapter too!!! I know I haven't updated in a while, but family issues came up and I had to deal with that first. Don't worry, nothing serious happened, but it has just been very busy in my house lately.
> 
> Well enough of my jabbering, lets get onto the story.
> 
> (You guys are going to like this chapter! XD)

Thorin did not see Bilbo again until later that night. 

Apparently word had spread quickly throughout the Shire that he had returned and he was made busy for the rest of the day repairing tools and re-sharpening knives.

The work was good for one thing.

It kept his mind busy so he did not have to think about how odd Bilbo had been acting that morning. 

Or the odd feeling that grabbed a hold of his chest whenever he thought of those honey-colored curls and wide, brown eyes. 

It was as if he were a maid fauning over-wait...

He stilled for a moment than shook his head and returned to clearing his workplace of errant tools and dousing the forge fire for the night.

'No. Such a silly thing to think. Me, fauning over the young ma-boy like that. Especially when-'

"Mister Thorin?"

A soft voice uttered behind him.

Thorin turned and saw Bilbo standing in the doorway. His breath caught in his throat. The fading light of the setting sun lit Bilbo from behind, causing the young man's hair to shine like newly polished gold and his skin shone like silver.

He was beautiful.

The dwarf prince swallowed thickly before speaking, "Bilbo."

His voice sounded rough and raspy in his ears, but he could see the effect it had.

Bilbo shivered slightly and his cheeks flushed pink as he yet again shifted his gaze from Thorin's bare chest to look at the floor.

Remembering the last time Bilbo blushed, it was as if lightening struck him, Thorin understood why. Both times   
Thorin had been shirtless.

Apparently Bilbo liked what he saw.

A thrill of pride of his physical fitness shot through him at the thought, which he quickly snuffed out. 

Thorin cleared his throat. "Bilbo, was there something that you needed?"

Bilbo shifted from foot to foot, as he always did when he was nervous. "I..uh. My mum sent me to t-tell you that sup-supper is ready. A-also to help you clean up, if you needed help, that is. Not that it looks like you do. Well, w-what I mean is that y-you seemed to have everything cleared away already."

Thorin smiled softly at the young man. 

"I could use a hand carrying some of these smaller tools back. I have some smaller, more intricate work still left to do, but that can be done without a forge fire, and yes you are more than welcome to watch."

Bilbo locked eyes with him and gave a great smile. " Really!? I'll carry them! Where are they?"

Thorin laughed. "Always so impatient, little one. It's over here."

As Bilbo walked up to where he was, he turned to a wooden bench where a large rectangle of leather sat on top.   
He placed a few more tools inside of it and rolled it up loosely, securing it with a long strip of leather. He turned back to Bilbo and leaning over, he placed the leather roll into his hands.

When their fingers touched, they stilled as a jolt of lightening shot through the both of them, causing their fingers to tingle.

They both looked at each other.

Thorin at the pink blush tinging Bilbo's cheeks and the wide, pools of warm chocolate that his eyes had become.

Bilbo at Thorin, whose ice blue eyes shone with something that made his chest fill with warmth.

Bilbo shifted closer to Thorin and raised a hand to lightly touch his cheek.

Thorin leaned his head into the touch still keeping eye contact with him.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked softly, but the young man did not hear him.

Thorin could no longer stop himself, he raised a hand and trailed a finger down Bilbo's cheek. 

He watched as Bilbo's lips parted and he slowly licked his lips.

He couldn't take anymore of this and he dipped forward and lightly touched his lips to Bilbo's. 

Bilbo's eye widened, he couldn't believe what was happening. He was kissing him. Thorin was kissing him! He closed his eyes, throwing his arms around the dwarf's shoulders, and tilted his head up to allow Thorin more access.

Thorin groaned and threaded his hands through Bilbo's hair, finding that they really were as soft as they looked.   
He nibbled and tugged at his lips, and when he sucked Bilbo's bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it, the hobbit in his arms moaned into his mouth, causing heat to settle low in his stomach.

'By Aule, can Thorin kiss.' Bilbo was barely able to think. He felt like he was on fire and just from Thorin's lips on his own. He shivered when he dared to think what else the dwarf was good at.

The slight shiver in Bilbo's frame broke through the haze of lust surrounding Thorin and he pulled away from Bilbo, giving a slight groan at the whimper that fell from his red and kiss-swollen lips.

He rested his forehead against Bilbo's, panting heavily. He placed a hand on either side of his face and gave his hobbit a quick peck on the lips before stepping back a few steps from him and turning to face away from him.

'His hobbit? Oh, I have really gone and done it now.' 

"I think you should go, Bilbo."

Bilbo tilted his head in confusion. "Thorin? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?"

Thorin shook his head, "You did nothing wrong, little one."

"Then why did you stop?"

Thorin closed his eyes quickly. "Bilbo, have you ever been kissed before?"

Bilbo shook his head and answered, "That was my first kiss, Thorin."

The dwarf groaned softly. "Then you most assuredly need to leave now."

There was silence. Then Thorin felt a small hand on his back, then a pair of lips pressing against his skin.

"Bilbo," He said warningly, "You do not know..."

"Know what? What I want? I want you."

Thorin turned around so quickly, ignoring the small squeak Bilbo gave, gripped his arms tightly.   
Bilbo did not move, but looked up at Thorin with wide eyes.

"You know nothing of the world outside of your sheltered life here. Only what I or your mother and father have told you and that is very little. There are far more dangers out there than you know. You would not survive in that world. In my world."

Bilbo laid a hand on his cheek. "You would let no harm come to me, Thorin."

Thorin shook his head, "It would be better for you to stay here in The Shire away from all that." 

'Away from me.' He added wordlessly.

Bilbo shook his head violently. "No! I don't want to stay here the rest of my life! I want to see all the places you told me about and I want you to show them to me!"

Thorin closed his eyes slowly and let out a harsh sigh. He had wanted to do this as gently as possible, but he saw now that he had to be harsh with Bilbo, if only to make him see. 

He shook Bilbo roughly, "I cannot watch after a child such as you when I have more important things to do. My people have been scattered to the nine winds and our king is missing. A call has come up for a company to search for him. I have answered that call. Now do you understand?"

'I can't watch you die in front of me.'

Bilbo's mouth formed a small 'o' and nodded slowly in understanding. His eyes slowly watered, but his tears did not fall.

Thorin let go of him slowly rubbing his arms, before turning to place both hands on the bench, his head dropped between.

"Go on home, Bilbo. I'll be along shortly."

Bilbo nodded and moved to leave before he remembered something. He jogged up beside Thorin and grabbed the leather roll, then brushed his lips against Thorin's ear and whispered.

"I am apparently not a child or you wouldn't have kissed me like that."

He placed a quick peck on his cheek and was out the door and up the trail before Thorin looked up.

Thorin smiled sadly, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"And that's exactly why I can't stay, little one."


	8. A Broken Promise Made Whole

The door to Bilbo's room opened and Thorin quietly crept in. He placed a small package on the bedside table and turned to look at the sleeping form.

He softly brushed a few stray locks of Bilbo's honey-coloured hair from his face.

'Forgive me, Bilbo."

He pulled himself from the hobbit's side and before closing the door, he looked back once more at Bilbo.

"Goodbye, Bilbo."

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

 

The next morning Bilbo woke up refreshed and with a smile on his face.

 

He knew by the looks of the sky outside of his window that it would be a day spent indoors. He quickly got dressed, stretched his arms over his head and breathed in deeply before leaving his room, quietly closing the door behind him, not even noticing the small package on the table once.

 

He hesitated in front of Thorin's door, a blush warming his cheeks at the thought of the kiss they had shared.

 

'It was unlike anything I had ever felt before.' 

 

He knocked on the door but there was no answer.

 

"Mister Thorin? Are you awake?"

 

He slowly opened the door, expecting to see the dwarf smoking as he usually did on mornings such as these.

 

Not today as the room was empty and the bed looked untouched.

 

Bilbo walked up to it and ran his hand over the blankets. They were cold.

 

They had never been slept in.

 

A peek outside showed the sky darkening and a feeling of dread hit him square in the chest.

 

'No...'

 

He flew out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

As he passed the kitchen, his mother peeked out, wiping her hands on her apron.

 

"Bilbo Baggins, stop your running this instant!"

 

He skidded to a halt right in front of the door.

 

"I'm sorry mum but I have to go the forge real quick."

 

She shook her head.

 

"Not with that sky looking the way it does right now. It doesn't look like rain at all."

 

He threw his cloak over his shoulders and opened the door.

 

A icy wind hit him in the face causing a shiver down his spine.

 

"I'll be just a moment."

 

She put her hands on her hips, "Why ever do you have to go there?"

 

"Thorin didn't come home last night. Something may have happened."

 

Belladonna nodded at her son.

 

"Just be quick about it, alright? You don't need to be out in this weather."

 

He gave a short nod before closing the door behind him, running as soon as he was out the gate.

 

The temperature of air surrounding him began to drop faster.

 

'Such strange weather today. Hopefully it will pass soon. It's getting much too cold for the garden.'

 

The forge came into his sights and he came to a halt. 

 

The chimney wasn't belching smoke as it usually did when Thorin was working.

 

He jogged up to the door and knocked but again there was no answer.

 

He tried the handle but it wouldn't budge.

 

Thorin wasn't there. 

 

He remembered the words Thorin said to him the night before.

 

'I cannot watch after a child such as you when I have more important things to do. My people have been scattered to the nine winds and our king is missing. A call has come up for a company to search for him. I have answered that call. Now do you understand?'

 

Bilbo did now.

 

He was trying to say goodbye in that moment and Bilbo made it all the more difficult for the both of them. 

 

And with each snowflake that fell he felt his heart break more and more until finally a sob broke free and he slumped against the door.

 

Thorin was gone and he may never seen him again in his lifetime.

 

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

 

It was getting dark by the time Bilbo stopped crying and he noticed two things most of all.

 

First thing he noticed was that the entire shire was covered in a sheet of fluffy white and it was just as beautiful as the sunniest day.

 

But he also noticed that it was quite cold as well. His feet hurt and he could see his breath in the air.

 

His cloak was far too thin to stay outside much longer. 

 

He sniffed and wiped his nose on his hankerchief, pulled his cloak tighter around him, and began his trek back to his house.

 

He only looked back at the forge once.

 

When he closed the door behind him his mother and father came running towards him, worried looks upon their faces.

 

Bungo spoke first, "Bilbo, are you alright? You were gone for 5 hours."

 

His voice broke, "Thorin's gone."

 

Belladonna put a hand over her mouth in shock.

 

"He's gone? When? Why?"

 

"I don't know! Sometime last night probably! And it was my fault!"

 

Bungo shook his head, "He probably got called away like he did when his sister was ill, remember? It wasn't your fault, Bo."

 

Bilbo ripped his cloak off, throwing it to the floor.

 

"You don't understand! It was my fault!"

 

"Why?" Bella asked him.

 

"Because last night while he was trying to say goodbye, I was too busy trying to kiss him! And now I may never see him again!"

 

His mother gasped.

 

"Bilbo!" Bungo scolded him.

 

"Bungo Baggins! Don't you dare! You saw the signs as well as I."

 

She placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "Bilbo, you know how strong Thorin is. He will return. You just have to have faith in him."

 

"Faith? That doesn't make it hurt any less!"

 

He brushed her arm off and ran for his room, slamming the door behind him and throwing himself across his bed.

 

He woke a while later to dim candlelight in his bedside table. He moved to douse the light but stopped.

 

There right next to the candle was a small package with a folded piece of paper on top.

 

Bilbo's hands shook as he picked the package up.

 

He read the note first.

 

'Bilbo,

 

If you are reading this note, then you now know that I have left the Shire. I do not know how long this mission will take, but know that I will miss you, little one. You are as precious to me as any treasure and I apologize that my farewell is this letter, but I could not bare to see the hurt in your eyes. I have never known cowardice until writing this letter. I ask your forgiveness.

 

Enclosed you will find a promise. A promise to return to the Shire and to you should Mahal be kind to me.

 

Keep my promise close and you will never feel alone.

 

Goodbye Bilbo,

 

Thorin, Son of Thrain.'

 

Bilbo wiped the tears from his eyes as he placed the note beside him almost reverently.

 

He turned to the package and slowly untied the twine and when he peeled the paper off, tears blurred his vision.

 

There sitting in his hand was the most beautiful blue stone he had ever seen, carved with what looked to be khuzdul. 

 

The language of Thorin's people.

 

This was his promise.

 

His hand grew warm as he pressed it to his chest.

 

"May Mahal protect you and bring you back to me, Thorin."


	9. Winter Has Fallen Over My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the one scene I have absolutely dreaded writing and I only hope I did it just a small measure of justice. I listened to three songs while writing it. Dumbledore's Farewell - Half Blood Prince, 'Last Plane Out' - Audiomachine, and 'Gandalf's Fall' - Lord of the Rings in that order.
> 
> There is two more chapter to go and then it will pick up where the first chapter ended.

"The winter that hit the Shire was unexpected, but Hobbits showed themselves to be a hardy people. Some had even gone as far as wearing thick-soled boots over their feet. I only know of that from hearing my mother speak of it as she watched from my bedroom window.

 

You see, I became quite ill at that time due to being out too long in that thin excuse for a cloak. 

 

My mother and father decided that I would be better off in the Smials of the Took clan, we all would be, just until the snow melted. So my father knowing never to argue with my mother agreed and we left on a holiday of sorts.

 

Now Frodo, I had debated with myself for a long time about telling you this part of my past...it was harsh and unforgiving much like that winter.

 

But life is sometimes harsh and unforgiving, it is only the good memories that keep us moving forward."

 

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

 

Bilbo woke when the cart jolted to a stop.

 

"Mm-mo-ther, w-wha-" Bilbo stuttered, but was shushed by his mother, who moved beside him.

 

"Don't speak, you need to rest, okay? Your father's probably stopped to give the ponies a bit of a rest."

 

She dabbed his forehead with a cloth before the cart picking up speed caught her attention.

 

She ran to the back and peaked out the opening in the thick sheet that was tacked to the top of the cart.

 

She stared out with such focus that it worried Bilbo.

 

"Mum?"

 

Bella turned back to her son and pulled a small vial from her skirts.

 

"I just remembered that I forgot to give you your medicine."

 

"Mum I already took my medicine."

 

She waved him off.

 

"That was hours ago, Bo."

 

He nodded. 

 

She grabbed a cup and emptied the contents into it before filling it with water, giving it a quick stir with her finger before turning around.

 

"Here you are. Now make sure to drink it all."

 

Bilbo didn't even hesitate to drink every last drop.

 

The cup slipped from his hand as he slumped over fast asleep.

 

A chorus of shouts filled the air.

 

Goblins.

 

They had run right into a scouting party.

 

That was the first time Bilbo had ever heard his mother curse and he didn't even hear it.

 

She caressed his cheek before placing a quick kiss to his forehead.

 

"My dear boy. I love you very much. You are my sunshine and my rainbows, and the daisies in my spring. Never forget that."

 

Bella piled the blankets over him, making sure he could still breath. She moved a few things around him, so the goblins wouldn't be able to spot him at all. Hopefully.

 

She turned just as the fabric was ripped away.

 

A grotesque creature grabbed her and dragged her out of the cart.

 

"Let me go!"

 

She swung her foot around and landed a kick right in its side.

 

"Lookee 'ere, boss. 'Ere's another one and its feisty, it is."

 

'Boss' was the largest of all the goblins present, pale and when he turned she saw the stump that had been its left hand.

 

"Bring it here."

 

Bella shivered at the pure malice in its voice.

 

As she was being pulled toward the giant monster, she looked for her husband and she found him tied to a tree guarded by the largest animal she had ever seen. 

 

A warg.

 

The giant sneered at her. 

 

Now closer to him, she could tell now that he wasn't a goblin, but an Orc.

 

She swallowed hard.

 

"My pet has taken an interest in your mate. If you wish for both of you to live, you will answer my questions, hobbit."

 

Bella knew she had to be strong. She couldn't show a moment of weakness to them or they would all be dead.

 

"What questions?"

 

"Good hobbit."

 

He leaned over her, "Do you know of a dwarf who passed through here? He was tall for a dwarf and carried a shield made from an oak tree."

 

Panic hit her in the gut. 

 

She knew the very dwarf and he was a dear friend.

 

He was after Thorin.

 

She wordlessly whispered a quick prayer.

 

'Blessed Eru, if I am to die here in this moment, let it be painless and let me be with my Bungo. Save my son and keep him safe. Guide him when he needs it. That's all I ask of you.'

 

She squared her shoulders and stood as straight as her small stature would let her.

 

Her eyes caught Bungo's and he gave a quick nod.

 

He understood like he always did.

 

She looked up at the Orc and said,

 

"No, can't say that I do."

 

A large hand wrapped around her throat, lifting her up to his height.

 

"Do not lie to me, maggot! You will tell me!"

 

Bella struggled for breath and managed a weak,

 

"Go back to your shadows, you bastard!"

 

He growled at her.

 

"You refuse to answer?"

 

She nodded.

 

He laughed, then threw her to the ground.

 

SNAP!

 

She gasped at the pain that blossomed from her side.

 

"If you can make it to your mate in the next two minutes, you will be free."

 

She scrabbled to stand but was pushed down so she settled for crawling along the ground, eyes set on her husband.

 

His eyes were watery with tears as all he could do was watch.

 

She only crawled a few feet forward before loud footfalls were heard behind her. 

 

She screamed as a foot stomped down on her right leg, snapping it from the force.

 

He grabbed her hair and forced her to face her husband.

 

"Time's up."

 

The warg lunged.

 

Bella's scream turned into a gurgling noise as the Orc plunged his clawed hand into her back and twisted.

 

"Cut him loose!"

 

With those words, time seemed to slow for her.

 

Bungo's lifeless body fell to ground beside Bella and she grabbed his hand.

 

Just then an arrow flew past her and hit the goblin closest to her.

 

Rangers followed the arrows through the brush.

 

She looked up at the sky and smiled.

 

Her son was safe.

 

"B-blessed Eru....th-than-k you."

 

And with that she passed into a world of white light and painless sleep, holding her Bungo's hand.


	10. A Letter from Home and a Promise Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I listened to 'Bilbo's Song' from 'The Return of the King' soundtrack. Also to 'A Hobbit's Understanding' from The Lord of the Rings.

"The rangers found me asleep in the cart and escorted me to the Great Smials of the Took clan, where I was welcomed with open arms. 

 

They were my family after all. Although not the one I was painfully being reminded of that I had lost.

 

So I found myself withdrawing from them, shutting myself into my room every chance I got. I was alone.

 

I wanted to be alone.

 

You might be asking why not just return to Bag End...

 

You see my boy, losing my parents as I did broke something inside me and I didn't quite want adventure anymore. I feared that if I set one foot outside the Smials that I would suffer the same fate as them.  
p>

 

I didn't want that and so I made a promise never to return to Bag End, that I would stay put and become a proper gentle-hobbit. 

 

But I think perhaps Fate always had other plans for me.

 

That was the day I received a rather alarming letter..."

 

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

 

A knock roused Bilbo from his nap. 

 

He grumbled and turned on his side, trying to fall asleep again.

 

The knock sounded again, this time followed by a voice.

 

"Bilbo Baggins, you wake up this instant and open your door."

 

He groaned, It was Adalgrim. 

 

Of course it was Adalgrim, it always was.

 

The knocking continued until Bilbo yelled.

 

"Alright, alright, I'm coming."

 

Bilbo pulled himself from his bed and grumbled as he moved to unlock the door, nearly being bowled over by Adalgrim rushing in.

 

"Slow down Adal! Whatever has got you so worked up?"

 

Adal gave a frown at the sight of his cousin's room. It was a mess.

 

He turned to Bilbo and shook his head.

 

"You really should clean your room."

 

Bilbo rolled his eyes. Adalgrim Took always had a short attention span.

 

"What did you wake me for?"

 

"Oh! Here, you got a letter."

 

Bilbo groaned, "You woke me from my nap to give me a letter?"

 

His cousin nodded furiously.

 

"Not just any letter. It's from Falco."

 

"Well, then give it here."

 

He took the letter and ripped the top open, pulling the paper out and flipping it open, he began to read.

 

A frown formed as his eyes scanned the letter and it deepened into a grimace when he was done.

 

Bilbo gave a frustrated yell, crumpled it up and threw across the room.

 

Adalgrim swallowed.

 

"So...what news is it?"

 

His cousin glared at him for a moment until his eyes softened.

 

"I'm sorry, Adal. It was grave news. It seems that my cousin, Otho Sackville-Baggins is claiming ownership of Bag End, stating that I am too young to properly run a household. He's mainly doing this to placate his new wife Lobelia nee Bracegirdle. She's always had designs on it."

 

Adal gasped, "But he can't, Bag End is rightfully yours. You should stop them."

 

Bilbo shook his head. 

 

"Bag End will be his, Adal. I can't fight for it all the way from here."

 

"You could always go back and contest this."

 

Bilbo threw his arms up, "How? Adalgrim, I can't even step outside my room without going into a panic attack. It's just as well that Bag End go to someone who would be able to live in it."

 

Adal punched his arm.

 

Bilbo rubbed the spot.

 

"Oww, whatever was that for?"

 

He turned to the door and pulled it open, before looking back and shaking his head.

 

"The Bilbo Baggins I knew would never have given up this easily. When did you become such a coward as to let your home, the home you were born and raised in be taken over by someone other than a Baggins? You've changed Bilbo and I don't think I like it."

 

The door closed with a click, leaving Bilbo alone with his words.

 

Bilbo sat down hard on his bed and put his head in his hands.

 

"Whatever am I going to do?"

 

A memory tickled the edge of his mind and no matter how hard he tried to shove it away, he couldn't and he fell consumed by it.

 

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

 

Bungo reached out and clasped one of Thorin's hands in both of his and shook it. "Thank you sir. For finding our son. How can we ever repay you?"

Bella piped up, "With a warm meal and a place to sleep for the night for starters, I should think."

Thorin was shocked. "There is no need, Madam. The inn will be just fine for me."

She shook her head, "Nonsense. You brought our son back to us. What sort of hobbits would we be if we didn't repay your kindness with our own."

Thorin moved to reply, but was stopped by a sleepy yawn from her arms.

The boy blinked several times and then turned wide, sleepy brown eyes at him, "You coming home wif us?"

How could he say no...so he nodded.

The boy gave a great smile, before sticking his thumb back in his mouth and curling into his mother's body, falling back to sleep.

Bella looked at him with a soft smile on his face. "My name is Belladonna Baggins and this is my husband Bungo Baggins."

Thorin smiled softly, "Thorin."

"Well, welcome to Hobbiton, Mister Thorin. Our house is but a short walk from here."

 

Bungo pointed a finger to the left of Thorin and the dwarf turned to look.

 

"There, you see that tree on top of that hill over there?"

 

Thorin nodded.

 

"That is Bag End, that is our home, Mister Thorin."

 

Thorin smiled at the look of pride on Bungo's face when he spoke of 'Bag End'.

 

As they began to walk, Thorin noticed that Bella shifted Bilbo so that he sat on her hip. He leaned against her with his cheek pillowed on her shoulder, a thumb in his mouth and his other hand gripping her dress.

 

A warmness spread through Thorin at the sight. It reminded him too much of how his sister would carry her youngest son.

 

Bilbo, noticing that his new friend was watching him, removed his thumb and gave a little wave.

 

Thorin gave a nod in return.

 

"Mister Thorin, might I ask what brings you through Hobbiton? I know it was not just to bring little Bo home. Although if it was, we could never thank you enough, him being our only child."

 

Thorin tore his gaze from the little boy to face Bungo. 

 

"I had come this way hoping to find work here when I heard a voice calling out for help. I followed it and found your son. The whole way back he kept talking about what he was going to eat."

 

The gentle-hobbit tipped his head back and laughed heartily, patting his belly.

 

"That's our Bilbo. All Hobbits actually. We never miss a meal."

 

Bella snorted, "Well, if you wouldn't eat just sweets all the time, and try a carrot or two, you wouldn't be getting so rotund, my dear."

 

Thorin chuckled.

 

"It is the same for we dwarfs. We enjoy food and drink more than any other race."

 

Bungo tapped the side of his nose coming to a stop.

 

"I'll wager not as much as us Hobbits."

 

The dwarf stopped too, shaking his head, "We eat 5-6 meals a day and drink with every one."

 

The hobbit chuckled, "Then you are going to need your waistband let out. We Hobbits eat at least seven meals a day and you'll not find a better cook in all the Shire than my Bella."

 

"Well, are you two going to stand there and argue about eating all night or are you going to come in?"

 

Bungo looked sheepish.

 

"Ah, yes my dear. Coming."

 

Thorin looked around him and saw a gate to a path that lead to a round green door framed by green grass and wildflowers. 

 

"Is this Bag End?"

 

"Yes it is."

 

"It seems quite small."

 

Bella laughed at that statement before opening the door and motioning to him.

 

"Well come on in and then you'll see for yourself how 'small' it actually is."

 

"Welcome to Bag End." 

 

/ ~ / ~ / ~ /

 

Bilbo smiled at the memory.

 

Thorin had been pleasantly surprised at how large the home was but even more by how large their meals were.

 

He thought hard about that letter.

 

He couldn't just let his home be taken from him, could he?

 

He pulled a small blue stone from his pocket and held it to his chest.

 

'No,' he shook his head, 'as there was a promise that still had to be kept.'

 

He nodded to himself before moving to open the door and peeking his head out the door.

 

His mind was made up.

 

He was going back home.

 

"Adalgrim!"


	11. Returning Home, A Painful Decision, and Concerning Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part I listened to was Hobbit Prologue Film Version, the second part, I listened to Theme of Destiny by Dos Brains and for the third part I listened to 'The Quest for Erebor' - The Hobbit 2.

 

The Old Took was able to procure an escort for Bilbo with the Rangers and he couldn't have been more happier about it.

 He would not have been able to make the journey by himself.

 

There were many teary eyed farewells exchanged but none more tearful than the one between him and Adalgrim.

 

He promised Adalgrim that he would visit as often as he could and write when he wasn't able to.

 

That was two days ago and now he could see the bridge that lead directly into Hobbiton Square.

 

He waved the Rangers a quick farewell before trudging off in the direction of the Thain.

 

He had some business to take care of.

 

 

/  ~  /   ~  /   ~   /

 

 

"So you see why I could not return just yet. There were quite a few goblins in the area and the Rangers were quite busy."

 

The Thain rubbed his chin in thought and nodded in agreement.

 

"I see, I see, it would have been far more tragic if we had lost you as well, young Master Baggins."

 

Bilbo nodded.

 

The Thain stood up and motioned Bilbo to follow him.

 

"Let's continue this business in the study, shall we?"

 

Bilbo smiled.

 

"Of course, Thain."

 

 

/  ~  /   ~  /   ~  /

 

 

Bilbo opened the door to Bag End and stepped inside, closing it behind him almost reverently.

 

The halls were quiet and the fireplaces were all dark.

 

He could still hear his mother bustling about in the kitchen. She was always making something.

 

And he could still smell the smoke from his father's pipe wafting on the breeze. He would always be sitting in his armchair, smoking a bit of the Old Toby around this time.

 

A flood of memories hit him and he slumped against the door, breathing deeply to try and keep his emotions under control.

 

That didn't stop a single tear from tracing down his cheek and falling to the floor below.

 

"I'm home."

 

 

/  ~  /   ~   /   ~   /

 

 

**_'A few signed papers and some witnessing provided by the Thain's son and I was once again the rightful owner of Bag End. Lobelia of course was furious with me, saying that I was a sneaky little thief and an irresponsible child, and a few choice words that I will never repeat out loud let alone on paper.'_ **

  
**_Bag End was my home yet again._ **   


****

**_The years passed and I tried my hardest to become the respectable Hobbit my father wanted me to be but still I would find myself on the top of the hill every morning._ **

****

**_I'm quite sure my mother would have gone with me, had she survived._ **

****

**_I would stay there for hours, looking for even the remote sign of Thorin's return, until finally the time spent there was less and less until finally I stopped going altogether._ **

****

**_I was getting older, gaining more standing in the Shire and most of all I was losing the little bit of hope I had held onto that Thorin would ever return._ **

****

**_And so the stone was placed into a small box with the note and locked away with the last pieces of my heart._ **

 

 

/   ~  /  ~  /   ~   /

 

  
**_10 Years Later...._ **   


 

 

A pony was racing it's way through the valley that connected the Shire to Ered Luin. When it entered the courtyard that held the gate to the Dwarven Homesteads a horn blew and two figures could be seen racing towards him.

 

The rider dismounted quickly.

 

"I need to speak to His Majesty, Thorin Oakenshield. I have two missives for him."

 

Dwalin crossed his arms.

 

"And just who did these missives come from?"

 

The rider shook his head.

 

"I was told only to speak to His Majesty."

 

Dwalin un-crossed his arms and took a step forward. He was stopped by a hand on his arm.

 

Fili gave a quick nod.

 

Dawlin grumbled.

 

"Fine. This way."

 

He turned and lead the messenger down into the homesteads until they finally stopped at one slightly larger than the rest but no less run-down.

 

He knocked three times in succession.

 

"Enter!"

 

The door opened and the three of them entered the hovel.

 

The rider knelt quickly.

 

"Your Majesty, I have two missives for you." 

 

"Rise, please. Do you happen to know who sent these?"

 

He shook his head as he rose, handing the letter to the prince.

 

Thorin took it and waved a hand.

 

"You are dismissed."

 

He motioned to his nephew.

 

"Fili, show him to the kitchens, where he may get some food and drink."

 

Fili nodded. "Yes, Uncle."

 

He turned to the other dwarf.

 

"Please follow me."

 

And with that the two headed for the kitchens.

 

Thorin wanted until the door closed behind them before tearing the first missive open.

 

His eyes scanned the first letter quickly.

 

Dwalin cleared his throat.

 

"So what did it say?"

 

"They have agreed to the meeting."

 

Dwalin gave a shout and clapped his friend's shoulder.

 

"Best news we've had all week. This calls for a drink."

 

"Not necessarily. There is something else that vexes me."

 

"What about?"

 

Thorin sat down hard in the seat behind him.

 

Dwalin rolled his eyes and groaned.

 

"Not the wizard again?"

 

A nod was his only answer.

 

"You think it wise to follow his advice? Wizards have been known to have hidden motives."

 

"I know, but there is something that he mentioned that has me wanting to agree."

 

"What is that?"

 

"He thinks a burglar would guarantee our return."

 

The large dwarf laughed heartily, but it died when he saw the look on Thorin's face, and it hit him then.

 

"Wait, ye're really serious? What about Smaug?"

 

"It's been sixty years, Dwalin. We have not heard any news of him since and Oin has read the portents-"

 

"You believe that crackpot? He relies far too much on signs and portents to be considered healthy."

"I will not give up on regaining our birthright, our home. Dwalin, we must try."

 

He stood up and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

 

"I will go to the meeting and petition them for help. I will need you and the others to go with the wizard to secure our burglar. I will meet you there."

"Where does this 'burglar' live?"

 

Thorin held up the second missive.

 

"The location to meet with the wizard is in here. This missive is from him."

 

Dwalin snorted, "Well enough with the mystery, open it."

 

Thorin slowly opened it and read it thoroughly. He paused, lowering the letter for a moment to rub his eyes, before re-reading it.

 

"Well?"

 

Thorin let the letter drop from his hand.

 

"The location is near The Shire, Dwalin."

 

The dwarf had been reaching down to pick up the fallen letter when Thorin spoke and he caused him to still. He looked up at Thorin.

 

"The Shire? Are ye sure?"

 

The prince stands there silent at first and then he gestures to the letter now in the larger dwarf's hands.

 

"Then read for yourself and tell me I'm not imagining it."

 

Dwalin read the letter and looked up at Thorin in shock.

 

"Durin's beard!"

  
Thorin closes his eyes in pain and then gives a yell, picking up his chair and throwing it across the room.

 

"Mahal damn it!"

 

He turned to Dwalin, breathing heavily and eyes alight with fury.

"I will tell you this, Dwalin, if it is Bilbo that he has chosen...I will tear the wizard apart with my bare hands."

 


	12. The Stubbornness of Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> l listened to 'Only You' by Matthew Perryman Jones for this chapter. The song is perfect for not only this chapter but the entire story.

A sense of familiarity hit Thorin as he crossed the borders of The Shire. Along with a strong sense of unease.

 

It had been ten years since he had even glanced at these green lands and now he was back because of that meddling gray wizard.

 

The only excuse he had for being gone so long was one he would never openly admit to.

 

Fear.

 

Fear that Bilbo would never forgive for leaving the last time like he did.

 

Fear that he wouldn't be able to handle Bilbo growing old right in front of him.

  
 

He had met the Hobbit when he was quite young and had watched him grow into a fine young man.

 

A breath-takingly beautiful young man.

 

He gritted his teeth at that thought.

 

Ten years and it still hadn't cooled the attraction he felt for the young Hobbit. If fact it kindled anew at the thought of possible seeing him again and he hated himself for it.

 

_'More than likely he has forgotten me and moved on already. Probably found some pretty young lass and has a gaggle of children already.'_

 

The image of little honey-haired Bilbo look-alikes running and laughing through Bag End flashed in his mind.

 

His chest ached at the thought.

 

He shook his head roughly, forcing the image away.

 

He didn't need this right now.

 

He needed to concentrate.

 

_'The note said to look for the door with a glowing mark.'_

 

Hobbiton was not far now as he could make out the faint light coming from the lanterns outside The Green Dragon.

 

He grimaced.

 

He still hated that name.

 

The first door came up upon his right and he studied it closely.

 

Thorin had held a small amount of hope that the first door would be the one.

 

_'No mark.'_

 

A look out at the Shire caused him to curse.

 

"Durin's beard." 

 

This was going to take forever.

 

/   ~  /   ~  /   ~   /  

 

**_"I think there was a small part of me that knew what I was getting into when Gandalf appeared at my gate. But I was appalled none-the-less at the thought of an adventure when once I would have jumped at the chance._ **

**_I will also admit that I had been quite rude in my handling of the situation too._ **

**_What ifs run through my mind even now as I am writing this._ **

**_What if I had been more polite?_ **

**_What if I hadn't forgotten Gandalf's name?_ **

**_What if I had never returned to Bag End?_ **

**_What if, what if, what if..._ **

**_Well, its all in the past and you know 'what ifs' are never much fun to think on._ **

**_They tend to give one an upset stomach._ **

**_That's particularly bad for a Hobbit's appetite._ **

**_That day ended up being the worst and best day of my life._ **

**_Even worse so for my poor pantry."_ **

 

/   ~   /   ~  /   ~  /

 

The door rang just as he set down to his meal.

 

He stilled, looking down at the lovely fish and potatoes he had made and sighed.

 

Whoever it is had better have a good excuse for ringing this late.

 

When he opened the door, he was shocked to see a dwarf standing before him.

 

"Dwalin," the dwarf bowed, eyes still trained on him, "At your service."

 

"Bilbo Baggins, a-at yours." He replied quickly tying his robe closed.

 

A tiny flash of recognition hit him as the large dwarf walked past him.

 

"Do I know you?"

 

The dwarf, Dwalin, stopped and glared at him.

 

"No."

 

Thus the longest night of Bilbo's life began by him watching the large dwarf eat his supper.

 

/   ~   /   ~   /   ~   /

 

Thorin grumbled to himself.

 

  
_'Why not just tell me the exact door the mark was on?'_

He looked up and noticed that he had passed a familiar path yet again.

 

"Damned wizards and their damned meddling."

 

He turned away from the path and headed in a different direction, hoping to find the door with a glowing mark there.

 

/  ~  /   ~  /  ~  /

 

Bilbo was quite stressed.

 

He had twelve dwarves and a wizard to deal with in his home, and on top of that he was quite hungry.

 

He took a quick peak at his pantry and found it all but emptied.

 

_'I had just re-stocked it this morning!'_

  
Thinking on the state of his pantry and his water closet, he thought it couldn't get any worse.

 

Then a hard knock at the door echoed throughout the halls of Bilbo's home, silencing the laughter of the dwarfs present.

 

Bilbo jumped, looking up at Gandalf.

 

Gandalf looked down and with a soft voice, he spoke.

 

"He's here."

 

/  ~  /   ~  /  ~   /

 

Thorin stood there looking at the green door in front of him.

 

Even after all these years it was still the same exact shade of green.

 

And right at the bottom was a glowing rune.

 

_'Mahal is watching right now, laughing at me.'_

 

Thinking of all the ways he could possibly dismember a wizard, he opened the gate, and slowly walked toward the door.

 

He listened to the ruckus coming from inside and shook his head.

 

Of course they wouldn't keep to their manners.

 

Not with how well Hobbits keep their pantries stocked.

 

_'Maybe Bilbo has moved from here. He often talked about going to see his mother's family.'_

 

He hardened his gaze and knocked hard three times.

 

/  ~   /   ~   /   ~   /

The dwarfs were now silent and only looked at each other with solemn expressions.

Bilbo looked around the kitchen quickly in nervous shock, and he clenched his suspenders tight to keep his hands from shaking.

Whoever was at the door must be very important to all of them to cause this much silence when just moments ago they were laughing and tossing his mother's china all through the halls.

The wizard moved through the throng of dwarfs, making his way to the door, Bilbo following close behind.

"Who's here? Gandalf? Who else have you invited here without telling me?" The hobbit whispered harshly at him.

Gandalf paused, turned and looked down at the hobbit, a faint twinkle in his eyes, and shook his head.

"Well, let's open this door and find out, why don't we?"

 

Shock and anger coursed through Bilbo at the answer.

And with no preamble or warning, Gandalf unlatched the door, turned the handle, and let it swing open to allow the hooded figure access indoors.

And as Bilbo moved forward to meet yet another un-invited guest, a rough velvety voice spoke, freezing him in his place.

"Gandalf."

_'No, it can't be...'_

Large hands, roughened by years of hard labor pulled at the clasp of the cloak

"I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way twice."

Bilbo wordlessly snorted. _'Lost your way twice? How? I live right in the top-most hill!'_

The figure pulled the cloak off, finally removing the hood, and revealing an all too familiar face that had not been seen since years past.

"No..."

The figure turned and familiar icy blue eyes locked with his and widened in recognition.

Time stood still for a split second, then it was shattered as they both spoke at the same time.

"Thorin?"

"Bilbo?" 

Darkness consumed Bilbo's eyes and he fell to the floor with a thump.

 

The rest of the company looked from their leader down to the unconscious man on the floor confused.

 

Kili was the first to speak.

 

"Uncle, do you know Mister Boggins?"

 

Dwalin laughed heartily, clapping a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

 

"Well, it could've been worse, laddie."

 

Thorin furiously glared at Gandalf.

 

Gandalf just smiled in return.

 

_'Damned wizards.'_


	13. Arguments and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I listened to 'Dreaming Bag End' from The Hobbit Special Edition soundtrack for the first part and the second part, I listened to 'Eria' by Two Steps From Hell, and the very last part I listened to the trailer version of 'Misty Mountains Cold' from the Hobbit soundtrack.

  
Trying to momentarily get away from the questioning glances of his nephews, Thorin found himself

 right next to a familiar door.

 

He wondered briefly if his old room still looked the same or if Belladonna had changed it around.

  
Thinking about the female Hobbit had him wondering why he hadn't seen them.

 

_'Probably away visiting family in Tuckborough.'_

Then the realization hit him. Hobbit months were much different than Dwarf months. He counted the days against the moon and realized that this wasn't holiday season for the Baggins family. Also Bilbo would not have stayed behind. Thorin was always regaled with tales of his many adventures in the Great Smials of the Took clan.

 

And Belladonna Baggins, for one, would not have missed this many dwarves in her house for anything.

 

He frowned.

 

_'Something's not right.'_

 

He was startled out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

 

"Ah, here you are, laddie. I was wondering where you've gotten off to after that scene by the door."

 

Thorin nodded.

 

"Balin."

 

The older dwarf leaned against the wall across from him and gave him a amused grin.

 

"So, this Master Baggins?"

 

"Mister Baggins, Balin. His father, Bungo, would be the Master-"

 

He clamped his mouth shut, cursing the ease in how Balin could get anything out him.

 

Balin chuckled.

 

"So it is true what my brother said. You do care for him then?"

 

Thorin crossed his arms, glaring at him.

 

"No offense meant my friend. I'm glad to know that some of what my brother tells me is truth and not some yarn brought on by too much ale."

 

The prince shook his head, smiling.

 

"Dwalin does love a good ale."

 

"Aye, that he does laddie, that he does. Almost as much his love for cookies."

 

The two old friends shared a quick laugh together.

 

Balin was the first to calm down.

 

"Just how well do you know the lad, Thorin?"

 

"I've known him since he was a small child, Balin. You remember when Dis became heartsick and Dwalin had to come get me?"

 

"Aye."

 

"I had been here for nearly two months when he found me."

 

Balin about fell over in shock.

 

"That long, laddie?"

 

"The work was particularly good and paid well. And on top of that his mother is an excellent cook. I had found a peace here, Balin, that I will only likely find again in Erebor."

 

 /  ~  /   ~   /   ~   /

  
Bilbo sat in his armchair, sipping on a cup of chamomile tea

 

One of the dwarves, _'Dori, I think?'_ handed it to him before tutting over him.

 

"Bofur was quite in the wrong for saying the things he did, Master Baggins, please forgive him. He just didn't know any better."

 

Bilbo waved him off.

 

"Quite alright. It's q-quite alright."

 

As Dori ducked out of the room, he called after him.

 

"I'll be alright...just need to sit quietly for a moment."

 

"You have been sitting quietly for far too long, Bilbo."

 

Gandalf scolded him as he moved to stand beside the window.

 

"I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves in the woods. He would stay out late and come home trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. He wanted to know what was out there beyond The Shire. You won't find it here in your books. This quest would be good for you."

 

"I just can't go running off. I'm a Baggins, I belong in Bag End!"

 

"You are also a Took!"

 

_'Wizards.'_

 

Bilbo let his head drop back onto his chair in annoyance.

 

_'Always so dramatic.'_

 

As Gandalf then preceded to embellish on a tale of his ancestor Bullroarer Took, all he could think of was sky blue eyes.

 

Eyes that belonged to someone he didn't think he would ever see again.

 

A feeling gripped his chest like a vice.

 

Bilbo pushed it away and turned his attention back to Gandalf who was still speaking.

 

"...And thus the war was won and the game of Golf invented all in the same day."

 

The hobbit smiled fondly at the wizard.

 

"I do believe you made that up."

 

Gandalf cleared his throat as he sat down across from him, placing a folded set of papers next to the teapot sitting on the table between them.

 

"Yes well, you will have more than enough tales to tell when you return."

 

Bilbo lowered his cup.

 

"Do you think I will return?"

 

The wizard's eyes filled with a sadness and shook his head.

 

"No, my friend, and if you do, you will not be the same hobbit you are now."

 

Bilbo placed his cup on the saucer in front of him and stood up.

 

"That's what I was afraid of. I'm well and truly sorry, Gandalf, but I can't. You see, I made a promise to myself nine years ago."

 

The wizard leveled a curious look.

 

"What promise was that, Bilbo?"

 

Bilbo stood up straighter.

 

"Never to let Bag End ever be abandoned."

 

"But it won't be. When your mother and father return-"

 

"They aren't returning! Not ever again!"

 

His eyes burned and it was getting harder for him to breathe.

 

The wizard was clearly shocked by his outburst.

 

"Why-ever not?"

 

"Because they're dead, that's why!"

 

And with that Bilbo quickly fled from the room, leaving a grief-stricken wizard in his wake.

 

Gandalf sank into the chair behind him and covered his face.

 

A small hand pulled his away and wiped at the tears flowing freely.

 

_'Oh Belladonna, no. Had I known...'_

 

A feminine voice whispered in reply.

 

_'You still would've asked him to go.'_

 

"What do I do now, my dearest friend?"

 

_'Nothing. The choice is up to him now.'_

 

And the vision of Belladonna Baggins faded from his eyes and he softly smiled.

 

_'Goodbye my friend._

 

_Until we meet again on that golden shore.'_

  
 

/   ~  /   ~  /   ~  /

 

The sight of Bilbo emerging from the study had him standing taller. He gave a nod but was ignored at the hobbit turned in the opposite way and walked away.

 

He frowned.

 

Balin noticed this as well.

 

"Well it seems we have lost our burglar. Its probably for the best. We are but toy-makers and tinkerers."

 

"There are a few warriors among us." Thorin quipped.

 

Balin snorted, "Old warriors, my friend."

 

Thorin leaned forward and placed a hand on the older dwarf's shoulder.

 

"But welcome none-the-less, because when I called you answered as did they all."

 

Balin looked at him speechless.

 

"Loyalty, Honor, and a willing heart...I can ask no more than that."

 

"But Mister Baggins..."

 

A part of Thorin was relieved that Bilbo had refused. It meant that he would be safe. If he had agreed, then Bella would have had his head if any harm  had come to her only son.

 

"I cannot and will not give up when the legacy, the very birthright of our people is at stake."

 

"Aye laddie. Then if ye're set upon this path, we're all with ye."

 

 

/  ~   /   ~   /   ~   /

 

Bilbo slammed the door behind him and slumped against it, wiping at his face furiously.

 

 

He was doing quite alright on his own and he just had to show up and ruin it all.

 

How dare he!

 

_'But he did keep his promise, didn't he?'_

_'Even if only for a short while.'_

 

Suddenly he thought of something that he hadn't for a long time.

 

He sat hard on his bed, propping his head against one of the posts and let himself run away with the memory.

 

/  ~  /   ~  /   ~   /

 

_It was the day after he had been freed from his chores for Farmer Maggot and he decided to celebrate the only way he knew how._

 

_Fishing._

 

_Strangely enough, Thorin had never been fishing and Bilbo was going to remedy that._

 

_It was an odd sight to the other Hobbits of The Shire to see a Dwarf and a hobbit walking side by side with fishing poles in hand, but Bilbo was on a mission and he wouldn't be deterred._

 

_So there they were on the side of the best fishing hole with Bilbo giving instructions to Thorin._

 

_"You have the worm on right?"_

 

_The dwarf nodded at him._

 

_"Yes. Now what do I do?"_

 

_Bilbo nodded, "Watch carefully. You want to hold the pole between both hands and swing the hook until its behind you, then flick the pole forward and it will send the string out. Just don't hook yourself, believe me, it hurts."_

 

_Thorin watched closely as Bilbo performed a perfect cast._

 

_Bilbo should have told him to not cast so hard._

 

_The pole went flying out of Thorin's hands and into the middle of the pond._

 

_Bilbo's chuckle grew into a hearty laugh when Thorin glared at him._

 

_But the laugh died in his throat when said dwarf began to take his boots off._

 

_"Thorin, what are you doing?"_

 

_"I am going to go get the pole back."_

 

_Horror filled the young hobbit._

 

_"But you can't!"_

 

_Thorin stopped and looked at Bilbo confused._

 

_"Why?"_

 

_"Its much too deep to wade out."_

 

_"Then I will just have to swim out."_

 

_"Swim?"_

 

_Thorin was well and truly shocked, "You don't know of swimming?"_

 

_Bilbo shook his head._

 

_"I'm afraid Hobbits are much suited to water other than to fish."_

 

_"Very well. Take your shirt off."_

 

_"What?!"_

 

_Thorin crossed his arms._

 

_"Take your shirt off. I am going to remedy this right now."_

 

_"W-what?"_

 

_"I am going to teach you to swim."_

 

_Thorin removed his shirt and for a moment, Bilbo was awestruck at the sight of the shirtless dwarf._

 

_Until he remembered what he had said._

 

_He took two steps back and raised his hands in a 'stop' motion._

 

_"Swim? Oh no, nonono...not me. I don't want to drown."_

 

_Thorin placed his hands on Bilbo's shoulders._

 

_"I will be with you, Bilbo. You can trust me."_

 

_Bilbo thought hard about it._

 

_"You won't let go of me?"_

 

_"Never."_

 

/  ~  /  ~  /  ~  /

 

Bilbo smiled.

 

That spur of the moment swimming lesson was when he truly began to see Thorin as more than a friend.  
 

He frowned.

 

That was his only swimming lesson because Thorin left three days later.

 

Bilbo was struck with a sudden urge and he went to his dresser and pulled out a familiar little box.

 

He blew the dust off the top, making himself sneeze.

 

He took the key that was always around his neck and unlocked it, pulling a small velvet pouch from within.

 

Bilbo went back to his bed and just sat there, staring at the pouch in his hands.

 

_'Thorin...'_

 

He finally tipped the bag, the contents falling into his other hand.

 

The blue stone gleamed as brightly as the day he first found it in his room.

 

Tears blurred his vision as he smoothed his fingers over the stone.

 

The warmth of the stone gave him little comfort.

 

As he sat there a beautiful melody filtered through the wall towards him.

 

It was haunting and beautiful and sad all in one.

 

_'Far over the Misty Mountains Cold...'  
_

 

He knew that voice.

 

 

_'To Dungeons Deep and Caverns old.'_

 

 

It was Thorin singing...

 

 

_'We must away,_

 

 

_Ere break of day.'_

 

 

The other dwarves joined in, adding to the heart-aching beauty of the song...

 

 

_'To find our long, forgotten gold.  
_

 

_The pines were roaring,  
_

 

_On the heights..."_

  
 

The dam burst and tears streamed from his eyes.

 

He clutched the stone tightly to his chest and wept.


	14. Talking and A Hidden Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually cried writing this chapter. It also didn't help that I was listening to 'Crystalline' by Ivan Torrent and 'We Are Here For Each Other' by Patryk Scelina.

There was a small knock at Bilbo's bedroom door.

 

Bilbo groaned.

 

"Go away, Gandalf. I don't want to talk anymore."

 

"Bilbo..."

 

A velvet voice made his heart race.

 

"G'way!"

 

"Please?"

 

"You don't have to worry. I'm not going on this little, adventure, quest-thing, or whatever you are calling it! So go away!"

 

"Bilbo, please? We need to speak."

 

Bilbo rubbed his face, furiously trying to remove any evidence of the tears.

 

He swallowed hard before getting up and moving to his door.

 

He turned the knob and opened it and for a moment he was lost when sky blue eyes locked with his.

 

He quickly found his voice.

 

"Thorin."

 

The dwarf shifted his stance from foot to foot.

 

The hobbit glared at him."What do you want?"

 

Thorin had the good sense to look sheepish.

 

"Can we speak?"

 

"Whatever about?"

 

"I would like to explain if I can."

 

Bilbo gave an exasperated sigh and stood aside, motioning him inside.

 

"Alright, but it better be good!"

 

Thorin nodded.

 

"Thank you, Bilbo."

 

/  ~  /   ~   /   ~   /

 

_**'What I didn't know is that conversation with Thorin would change everything for me.'** _

 

/  ~   /   ~  /   ~   /

 

Kili watched his uncle wander off in the same direction that Mister Bog-Baggins, he corrected himself, had just an hour earlier.

 

He elbowed his brother and nodded in the direction.

 

Fili's eye widened.

 

"Kee, just how do you suppose uncle knows him?"

 

Kili shrugged.

 

"He never really spoke much about his wanderings when he came back after father's death."

 

"Didn't you ever wonder how he knew how to take care of us so well? He was always so nervous around dwarrows before."

 

The young dwarf gave his brother a cheeky grin.

 

"Of course, but now that we have the chance, shouldn't we find out?"

 

He moved to follow Thorin but was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

 

"Don't ya even think of doing such a thing."

 

"Mister Dwalin! What ever are you talking about?'

 

"Let them talk. You'll have plenty of time later on to ask your questions."

 

Balin piped in, stepping up beside his brother.

 

"I agree, laddie. It's been ten years since they last spoken, let them have their privacy."

 

The brothers were shocked.

 

"Ten years!" They echoed.

 

"Just how long has Thorin known the Halfling?" The blonde dwarf questioned.

 

Balin smiled, "Altogether nearly 18 years."

 

Both of the younger dwarves just stared at Balin, mouths agape.

 

The small scribe peeked out from the kitchen.

 

"Oh, its just like a fairy tale."

 

"Ori!"

 

"Well its true!" He yelled back at his elder brother.

 

A funny look came over Kili's face and then he started laughing uncontrollably.

 

"What's so funny, Kee?"

 

He gasped for breath, "Just...think about it. Uncle's..gasp...prince charming..."

 

Fili snickered before joining his brother and dissolving into a fit of laughter.

 

Dwalin curiously eyed Ori for a moment, who blushed, before rolling his eyes at the brothers. p>

 

'Dwarrows...naught but Dwarrows.'

 

/   ~  /  ~  /   ~  /

 

For a long time, Thorin didn't speak, he just stood there studying the room, looking anywhere but at Bilbo.

 

It wasn't until Thorin did look at Bilbo that he noticed the blue stone in his hand.

 

His eyes softened.

 

"You still have it."

 

Bilbo looked around him confused.

 

"Have what?"

 

The dwarf pointed to his chest.

 

"The stone, you still have it."

 

"Yes, well it was a gift. Unless, of course, you want it bac-"

 

"No! No, I gave it to you. It is yours now."

 

"But you came back. So you kept your promise. No use in keeping it now."

 

A hurt look crossed the dwarf's face and for a moment Bilbo had thought that he had said something wrong.

 

Then Thorin slowly approached him and the look he gave caused Bilbo to take a step back, his breath catching in his throat.

 

He grabbed the hand that held the stone and pressed it back into Bilbo's chest.

 

" _Kidhuzurâl,_  I will not take it back. I cannot. Once it has been given, it is a promise that must always be kept."

 

Bilbo blinked at the strange word.

 

"W-what did you call me?"

 

Thorin ignored the question, instead turning away.

 

"I see you haven't changed a thing in here."

 

"No, I rather like the look."

 

A chuckle reached his ears and Bilbo's ears burned in embarrassment.

 

"The company and I will be leaving tomorrow morning. I wish that there was time for me to see your parents before I left, but Erebor is far to the east."

 

At the mention of his parents, it felt like he had been punched in the gut.

 

Then he realized something.

 

Thorin didn't know.

 

His eyes stung.

 

His mother and father had been great friends with the dwarf in question.

 

And he didn't even know they were no longer alive.

 

"I know that your mother would've enjoyed meeting so many dwarves. Which reminds me, I will of course pay your father back for the re-stocking of the pantry."

 

"Thorin. Thorin..stop."

 

He turned and seeing the tears on Bilbo's face, stilled.

 

It was then that Thorin had figured out something was wrong.

 

Very wrong.

 

"Bilbo?"

 

The hobbit raised a hand breathed deeply, but when he tried to speak, his voice broke.

 

He sunk to the floor with gasping sobs.

 

"Bilbo!"

 

"No! It's...you don't...mum, da, they-"

 

"What is it Bilbo?"

 

"They, oh Eru, Thorin! They died! They're not coming back! Not ever again!"

 

The dwarf prince hit his knees, stunned.

 

_'They...died? No...'_

 

"How? W-when?"

 

He rushed forward, grabbing Bilbo's arms and shook him hard.

 

"How?!"

 

Bilbo cried out.

 

"That winter after you left was so bad the BrandyBuck froze over! Wolves crossed and something followed them!"

 

"Goblins." He spat out.

 

Bilbo nodded and buried his head into Thorin's chest.

 

A urge built within Thorin then as he wrapped his arms around Bilbo. 

 

An insatiable urge to rip something apart.

 

_'The wizard can wait.'_

 

/  ~   /   ~   /   ~   /

 

Gandalf tipped his head at the dwarves as he made his way out the door.

 

"Until tomorrow morning, my fellows. I will meet you at The Green Dragon at six o'clock sharp. Be sure to get some rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

 

The other dwarves waved and murmured their temporary farewells before settling where ever they could for their rest.

 

Balin bowed in return.

 

"Aye, Master Gandalf. We will be there on time. I will see to it personally."

 

"You have my thanks, Master Balin."

 

And with that the wizard was gone from Bag End.

 

_'I only hope you make the right choice Bilbo.'_

  
 

/  ~  /  ~  /   ~  /

 

Thorin had held Bilbo until he fell asleep from exhaustion. His legs were nearly numb for sitting still for so long but he still managed to lift and carry the hobbit to his bed.

He laid him down and covered him with a throw that he was quite sure he had seen Belladonna knitting before.

 

As he brushed the golden hair from Bilbo's eyes, his own closed in pain.

  
His friends were gone and worse of all was that Bilbo had been left alone for all that time.

_'My dearest friends. I am sorry. Sorry that I wasn't there to save you, to keep you safe. To keep Bilbo safe.'_

  
_'Menu ziramu gamildul Tak natu yenet,_ my friends.'  
 

He gave Bilbo a soft look.

"Farewell, Bilbo Baggins,  I will try to return a third time, but even I do not know what Mahal has planned for me on this quest."

 

He picked up the blue stone and turned it over in his hands, tracing the runes he himself had carved into it.

 

Yes, he had made a promise to return, but this was a different sort of promise.

 

_"Kidhuzurâl, Mizimelûh, Menu tessu."_

  
One that he would never break, no matter what happened.

 

 

  
_'You won't let go of me?'_  

 

"Never." 

* * *

 

  
_'Menu ziramu gamildul Tak natu yenet_.' - (May you forge with the ancients until next we meet)

 

_Kidhuzurâl - Golden one_

 

__Mizimelûh_ \- jewel of all jewels_

 

__Menu tessu_ \- you are everything to me_


	15. A Friendly Wager and Going On An Adventure

Thorin looked back at the green door briefly before nodding to Dwalin.

 

"Let's go."

 

Fili looked around him confused.

 

"Wait, where's Kili?"

 

The door opened quickly and the dwarf in question slipped out, a grin plastered on his face.

 

Thorin shook his head.

 

_'He's always had a problem with being on time.'_

 

Fili nudged his brother in the ribs and leaned down to whisper.

 

"What were you doing?"

 

Kili's grin only got wider.

 

"You'll see."

 

He turned to every one else and spoke.

 

"Alright, now who wants to make a little wager?"

 

Gloin piped up, a gleam in his eye at prospect of making a few more coins.

 

"What sort of wager ye have in mind, Master Kili?"

 

"Whether or not Mister Baggins will come with us?"

 

"Aye, I'll take that wager. Against of course."

 

The other dwarves also made their wagers. Most against the hobbit.

 

"What about ye, Master Kili, aren't you going to make a wager as well?"

 

Gloin asked.

 

Kili's eyes danced with mischief.

 

"He's going to join us. Just you wait and see."

 

Thorin had never wanted to thrash a person more until that moment.

 

Gloin rubbed his hands together.

 

This was going to be all too easy.

 

/   ~   /   ~   /   ~   /

 

Bilbo awoke to light filtering in through the window across his bed.

 

He momentarily forgot himself and enjoyed waking up, stretching his arms far over his head.

 

_'Was that a dream last night? It had felt so real.'_

 

It was only when he noticed a blue stone sitting beside him on the bed that he realized it was no dream.

 

He craned his head, trying to hear the faintest trace of sound from outside his bedroom door.

 

He frowned.

 

It was silent.

 

/   ~  /   ~  /   ~   /

 

Kili bounced from foot to foot in unbridled unpatience when they finally reached The Green Dragon.

  
 

He couldn't wait to see the look on his uncle's face.

 

"Just what are you so eager looking for, young master dwarf?"

 

Kili tilted his head up to lock eyes with the wizard.

 

Fili peeked his head out the stable door.

 

"Because he's made a stupid wager and he's just realized it."

 

"Hey!"

 

A single grey eyebrow rose in surprise and he leaned over closer to Kili.

 

"Just what kind of wager did you make?"

 

Kili looked sheepish.

 

"Well, its about Mister Baggins. I kind of, well, I made a wager whether or not he would join the quest."

 

Gandalf chuckled.

 

"And what did you say?"

 

"That he would, of course!"

 

"A well-placed wager, I'd say. To make things interesting, I'll join in as well."

 

Kili was shocked.

 

"You will?"

 

"Oh yes, because I do believe our hobbit friend wouldn't pass this up for anything."

 

Kili laughed.

 

 

"So does that mean your wager is that he'll show up?"

 

 

"Quite right, Master Kili. Quite right."

 

 

/  ~  /  ~  /  ~  /

 

 

Bilbo peaked out his door.

 

"Hello?"

 

No answer.

 

He closed his door behind him and tip-toed down the hall, glancing left and right down side halls.

 

"Hello?"

 

Still no answer.

 

Remembering last night, he decided to check the pantry.

 

He peaked quickly, then slowly the second time, until he finally moved his whole body into the doorway of the pantry.

 

No one.

 

The same went for the kitchen and the sitting room, which is where he found himself now.

 

A small smile found its way on his face.

 

There was no trace of his visitors to be found.

 

And then he looked down.

 

There still sitting next to the teapot was the contract that Gandalf had set there.

 

But it was open, the spot for the 'Burglar; to sign was blank, waiting for a name.

 

His name.

 

He took a quick peak out the window and then back again.

 

This time his eyes lingered on the other names signed there.

 

One name in particular seemed to jump right off the page at him.

 

**'Thorin, Son of Thrain.'**

 

He gripped the stone tightly in his hand.

 

_'Sorry da, but it looks like I'm going on an adventure.'_

 

/  ~  /  ~  /  ~  /

 

Kili kept peaking behind him, wondering where Mister Baggins was.

 

_'I'm sure he would've...'_

 

He was brought out of his musings by a smack to his shoulder.

 

"Ow! Fee, what was that for?"

 

"You were thinking too hard. You keep doing that and you're not going to have a brain left."

 

"Fili!"

 

The blonde dwarf tipped his head back and laughed.

 

Then he heard it.

 

A faint yell.

 

He turned to look behind him and found no one.

 

Then the yell got louder.

 

"WAIT!"

 

His eyes widened.

 

_'No...'_

 

He looked over to his brother and found him grinning ear to ear.

 

Fili groaned.

 

"This was your plan? Uncle's going to explode."

 

Kili nodded excitedly.

 

"That's why I have you."

 

To which Fili answered with a glare.

 

"WAIT!!"

 

By this time the entire company stopped, hearing the hobbit's yells.

 

And when Thorin turned and first laid eyes on Master Baggins, Fili was sure he was going to fall off his pony.  Shock flashed through his eyes, then something he didn't quite recognize, and then something he did...

 

_'That's it, Kili's dead.'_

  
Because Bilbo was holding up the contract waving it around like a flag.

 

"I signed it!"

 

Fili placed his head in his hands.

 

_'Kili what have you done?'_


End file.
